WWE Total Divas – How Paige made a Fan happy
by TheWrestlingExpert
Summary: Paige meets her biggest Fan and gives her alot more then a hug


WWE Total Divas – How to make a Fan happy

On March 2015, Alicia Fox and Paige are out Gown-Shopping. But as soon as Alicia decided to buy shoes instate of a Gown, Paige went to the outside to get some fresh-air.

All the sudden „Oh my god. I can´t believe it. Oh my god!" comes right from the street. Paige is confused and looks around. „Hey Paige! I´m here!" Paige turns around and looks at a Female member of the WWE Universe.

„Oh my god, I really can´t believe it" the 19 year old girl says, when she begins to cry... „You are my favorite!" Paige, who is really touched by this says „I am? Oh my!" „Yeah, you made me stop my eating disorder".. the girl just replies... Paige is speakless and just hugs the beautiful girl... „Oh my.. I can´t believe this... you are soo beautiful, my love"... she finally is able to say...

„And you know what? You made me happy, again... I was pretty pissed off at Foxy. She wanted to look for a Gown, instate she is buying 50 different shoes for herself..."

Her beautiful Fans begins to laugh and then Paige gets an idea... „You know what, love? How about you and I get to my Hotelroom and get something to eat?" The beautiful Fan is a bit confused „No, Sorry, Paige, I would love to, but I have my specific times, where I have to eat. No snacks between my meals"

Paige just nods and offeres her hand to Fan to lead the way... „You will love, what I have to offer you... don´t you worry!" „Well... ok!" The Fan just replies and takes the Hand of Paige, who is leading her to the Hotelroom of Paige

As soon as the revive at the Hotelroom „So tell me, love..." Paige begins to say „Have to ever fantasized about you and me?"

„What do you mean? You mean like, that I´m finally meeting you? Yeah, I fantasized about that about 1000 times!" The Fan just replies excidly.

„No... No... No..." Paige shakes her head... „I mean like... You and me... You know, what I mean?"

After Paige looks at her for a while, The Fan finally gets, what Paige is trying to say... „Oh! You mean... like that?! Well... just once..."

Since she doesn´t believe her Fan, Paige just smiles and says „Just once? Come on... you are kidding me, right? You said, I´m your favorite..."

„Yeah, yeah... ok..." The Fans replies and begins to blush... „About 4-5 times in the last 2 weeks"

Paige gets a huge smile at her face „See? That wasn´t that hard. Maybe... you should get a reward for being honest with me..." she just says and leans forward to plant a kiss on her biggest fan.

„mmmm..." Her fan doesn´t know to react, but soon after that, she kisses Paige back and soon after that, they become lost in an passionate lip-lock. Not that it was thier lips for long, soon after that, Paige and her Fan simultaneously open their mouths and thrusting their tongues forward so that they could flick thier tongues against eachother.

"Ohhhh mmmm..." Paige moans as she probes her Fans mouth with her tongue while feeling squeezing her jeans covered ass.

„I think, we should take it to the next level" Paige moans and breaks the kiss with her Fan... soon after that, Paige lifts her Shirt of her beautiful pale Body and reveals her nice-shaped breasts to her fan

Paige licks her lips as she is looking at her beautiful fan, who is just staring at her Size-B tits... „Come on... get yourself something more special then an autograph..." she says with a smiles as she continues to look at her Fan

„I don´t know..." Her Fan replies „I have have never... I mean... done... that... with a girl before... you know?"

„I understand, love..." Paige nods „But you know, I´m just give you the chance to fufill a fantasy of yours"... Paige licks her lips and continues „and after the way you kissed me a few seconds ago... I can tell, that you want this as much as I do... So how about you come over here and Ohhhhhh..." Paige is just able to moan as all the sudden her Fan rushes forward and plans a big number of kisses on her upper-body.

„Yeah... keep kissing that body, love... I love a bit teasing in my life..." Paige moans as her Fan is making her way to her beautiful tits. „Ohhhh... yeah..." she moans as the Fan is flicking her tongue against her right nipple, because she starts to suck on it.

„mmmmmm... mmm" the brown haired Fan moans as she sucks first at the right nipple and then the left nipple of her favorite in the WWE.

„Ohhh... Ok, love... show me what you got..." Paige moans as she lifts the beautiful face of her Fan of her tits...

„Sure..." The Fan smiles and lifts of her darkblue Shirt and soon after that unclips her bra to expose her nice a-sized tits to her Idol.

„Bloody hell.. you are really beautiful..." Paige just replies as she lowers her head to suck on the left nipple of her Fan

The Fan moans „Ohhhhh... Paige... I can´t believe this is happening..." as she throws her head back in plasure.

„There is alot more then that..." Paige replies as she lifts up her head of the tits of her Fan and undoes her jeans and pushes them from her waist, revealing her black thong which she also lowers to totally uncover her shaved snatch and round pale ass...

„You said... you can´t have snacks between your meals..." Paige licks her lips, while walking to the edge of the bed to sit down, where she spreads her beautiful pale legs „You really think, you can´t make an exception just once?"

The Fan smirks „Well... I think I can..." she says as she processeds to kneel on the floor infront of the pussy of her Idol...

„I wanted to do that, as soon as I saw your hot body on TV for the first time..." The Fan says before lowering her head where she drags her tongue against the inside of Paige's right thigh and then does the same to her left thigh.

"Can´t believe, I´m actually doing this..." The Fan says as she glances up at Paige before she proceeds to bury her tongue inside of Paige´s twat.

"Ohhhh mmmm shit eat that pussy love... ohhhh..." Paige groans and tilts her head back as her Fan skillfully probes her pussy with her tongue.

"Mmmmm... mmmm..." The Fan moans as she moves her tongue from side to side as Paige spreads her legs further apart, making it easier for her to lap her tongue against Paige's twat.

She moves her hands down to the back of her Fan's head and she threads her fingers through her hair. Paige tugs on the long tresses when she feels her „biggest Fan" probe her entrance. Her Fan loves the saccharine taste of her Hero's juices. She wiggles her tongue around, making sure that she licks Paige everywhere that her mouth can reach.

"Ohhhh mmmmm..." she moans as she keeps her tongue moving within Paige's snatch while she starts to move her fingers in and out of the pale Diva's cunt as well.

"Ahhhh ohhh fuck... mmmm bloody hell... ahhh!" Paige moans loudly as her Fan double teams her twat with her talented tongue and fingers.

"awww shit.. mmmm fuck!" Paige lets out a lustful scream as she starts to climax as a result of her Fan working over her twat with her tongue and fingers.

"Ohhhh mmmmm..." The Fan moans as she swallows as much of Paige's honey as she can while twirling her tongue around inside of her snatch. When the pale skinned Diva's climax subsides, Paige says „Time to return the favor, love... lay down on this bed..."

More then happy to do that, The Fan lifts up her face off Paiges pussy and lays down onto the large hotelbed... „You are a bit to overdressed, my love..." Paige says, before lowering the jeans and after that the panties of her „biggest" fan.

As soon as her Fan spreads her legs, Paige moves to lay between them, slides her hands underneath her Fan's thighs while lowering her head to start flicking her tongue against the folds of her Fan's pussy.

"Ohhh... god Paige... soooo good... ahhhh..." The Fan groans lustfully and licks her lips as she feels Paige's tongue occasionally brushing against her clit.

"Mmmm ohhhh ohhh..." Paige moans as deeply tongue fucks her Fan's pussy.

"Ohhhh... mmmm ohhh..." Paiges Biggest fan moans as Paige swirls her tongue inside of her pussy before she begins rapidly pump her fingers into her Fan´s cunt.

"Ohhhh mmmmm fuck... ohhhh fuck!" The Fan moans as her pussy tightens on Paige's fingers as she starts to cum.

Paige pulls her head back from Her Fan´s pussy and then withdraws her fingers from her pussy and licks the juices from them, "Mmmm..." Paige moans as she tastes her Fan's cum.

"So am I still your favorite?" Paige asks as her Fan stays in her current position while her climax subsides.

"Oh yeah... now more then ever..." The Fan replies.

"Awesome... I will leave you my phone number, in case you want to get a snack between your meals in the future..." Paige says and winks...


End file.
